Walking in other people's shoes
by OtterPotter
Summary: Collection of oneshots from different points of view at different times in the movie. Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jella. R&R please, please, please! My first CR fanfiction...
1. Final jamBeach jam Shane

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I absolutely love Camp Rock, so here is a story I've been writing for awhile. I'm planning on using different points of views at different times in the movie. Forgive spelling and grammar please. Oh and by the way I only write and read Smitchie, Naitlyn, and Jella, so if you're a fan of other relationships like Shess or Nella, or other ones I don't know about, you won't find it here. **

**Disclaimer- If I owned Camp Rock I'd be busy writing a second one and not on fanfiction. **

**Intro- This story is Shane's point of view when he's at final jam, with slight flashbacks to beach jam. Enjoy. **

Disappointment, betrayal, anger, and pain kept on surging every time I think of Mitchie, which is very often now. It's frustrating, because I don't want to think about the girl who I had liked and who had lied to me. I keep on having dreams about her, mostly about the final jam, and they go something along the lines of this…

_Most of them start right after me and Connect 3 sung Play My Music. I had entered the general mass of campers to talk to Mitchie, searching until I found her. When I walked up and stood behind her, this girl –Tess I think her name was- said, "Mitchie, tell us about your Mom again," Caitlyn, a girl standing to Mitchie's left, responded for her saying, "Her mom is a great person," and then turning to some random camper and asking, "What's your mom like?" "She's… like a mom," He said. But Tess, being Tess, was persistent. "I mean, I know she's the president of Hot Tunes T.V. China, but tell us again how important she is?" "She's…" Mitchie started quietly. "I'm sorry what?" Tess said. Mitchie tried again, "She's pretty cool," she said weakly. "And?" Tess inquired. By then I could tell Tess was trying to make Mitchie say something, and I was about to tell Tess to leave her alone when Mitchie said the words that shattered my summer, "She's not president of Hot Tunes T.V. China," And then I feel exactly as I felt the first time I'd heard her say them. First anger and betrayal, for her lying to me all summer, disappointment that she wasn't who she said she was, and frustration. Frustration at her because I could have liked her for who she was, and at myself for letting myself believe her. Sometimes, I wake up to find my cheeks wet, and it's not because of a vase full of water being thrown on my head by my uncle._

I shook my head, bidding myself back to reality. It was going to be a long night. I headed to where final jam is going to be early and went to talk to my friends and band members of Connect 3, Nate and Jason. I kept on a slight smile, hiding my feelings on the inside. As I came up Jason said, "So," "So, what?" I said. "So, where's my bird house?" He replied. "Did you honestly think I was going to build you a bird house? Really?" I asked wondering. "No, but a guy can hope." He said, half-joking, half-serious. We sat down because people were starting to come in, and Uncle Brown had said no autographs. My mind wandered off again, and I thought of the _girl with a voice_. Her song went through my head again, and I really hoped I would find her tonight. I was glad I didn't have to worry about Mitchie singing though, because she got banned into the end of final jam. If she did sing, I don't think I could judge fairly.

A few minutes later and final jam had begun, and I had to pay attention to the singers. At last, after lots of singers and a last minute addition, Uncle Brown said, "I guess that's it. It's officially the end of final jam, and time for our judges to go off in private and well, judge." No _girl with a voice _then. When we were back at the edge of the stage we all pretty much decided that Margaret-Peggy-Dupree had won, when Uncle Brown came back to talk to us. Faintly, in the back of my head, I heard a familiar tune, along with a slightly familiar voice. At first I thought I was imagining things, but then Jason and Nate looked up, and I listen closer to the song.

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light _

_Shine on me_

Halfway through the chorus I recognized the song, On _Shine on me _I turned, and saw, "Mitchie?" I breathed. She was the girl! However, she still lied to me; my emotions were fighting each other, so I just listened to her sing.

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

When I heard that, I understood it was an apology- one I had to listen to. "That's the song," I said, and subconsciously grabbed my uncle's microphone, wanting to show Mitchie I forgave her. In the background I heard Nate saying, "So that must be the girl?" "You think," Jason responded.

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's to far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

I waited until the middle of the music break and then sang,

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

I let all of my happiness and forgiveness pour into my song, and at the end, I held Mitchie's hand, trying to let her know all of my feeling through that one simple gesture. I had found the girl with the voice, forgiven her, and gotten Mitchie all at the same time. If this wasn't happiness, I don't know what it is.

**The End… Mwuahahaha…**

**Did you enjoy it? I'm pretty sure this is the longest fanfiction chapter I've written, but if it's too short for you I apologize. **

**Please, please, please, review!! Give me new ideas on who's point of view I should do and on what part!! Tell me about what you thought about this oneshot!! Tell me the sky is falling, I really don't care! Just review so I know someone's reading it…**

**The slightly crazed- OtterPotter**


	2. FInal Jam Mitchie

**Thanks so much to my two reviewers (already!)- meg and epobbp!! Since I have nothing better to do, here's the next chapter…**

**To my reviewers-**

**Meg- I'll probably continue it in a different fanfic. **

**epobbp- I'm glad someone's reading and enjoying… Thanks for all the suggestions, I'll defiantly use them, Oh My Gosh, like right now!!**

**Disclaimer- I really wish I owned Camp Rock, but I don't… not even the songs-just a heads up**

**Intro- This is going to be Mitchie's point of view of the final jam and a little bit before. **

They say there is a bright side to everything, but I can't find one now. Shane is mad at me, I can't sing in final jam which would be my way of apologizing, Caitlyn and I obviously didn't steal Tess's bracelet but we're banned from camp activities, and tonight Shane probably is going to find that special girl he's been looking for and forget all about me, and we'll probably have burgers for dinner.

I've never seen Brown so harsh," Caitlyn said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah I know," I replied, "He just kept on repeating 'Until the end of final jam'," "Um, I know, I was there," She said. Suddenly I saw the silver lining, the bright side, the loophole, whatever you want to call it, I found it. I couldn't help myself from smiling really big. Caitlyn saw and said, "What!? What!?" but instead of responding I took of towards final jam and yelled "Come on let's go, let's go!"

After I had explained everything to Caitlyn, we snuck in, passing Peggy, Ella, and Tess. Peggy was walking away when she saw us, and I winked at her and then put a finger to my lips. She nodded and went off in the other direction, distracting Dee La Duke on the way. I'll have to thank her later. Caitlyn and I went over to the side opposite of where everyone was coming out.

Caitlyn and I just stood there for a while, each lost in our own thoughts. "Do you know how we are going to talk to Brown?" I asked her. "Yeah, I think so. Are you ready?" She replied. "I hope so," I said and then listened to the person who was singing and said, "Oh my goodness is that Ella?" "I think so," Caitlyn replied. Then I was thinking again.

I prepared myself for seeing Shane's face. He'll probably be angry, but I'll just have to pretend to not notice it. This is going to be really hard, because it's difficult not to notice someone that you like, I always know where he is, it's like some part of my mind is tracking him, it's really weird.

A new song started, this one I knew Tess was singing. I was a bit surprised it wasn't one of her, "I'm better then you, you know it, get over it" songs. After listening to the lyrics it became a bit obvious to me that it was about Shane. I laughed silently to myself, though the laugh really had no humor at all. At least I know she's not the girl Shane's looking for, that would have about killed me if she was.

I really wish I could stop thinking about Shane; it only makes me downcast. And the look on his face when he found out I had been lying has been haunting me for days. I heard a new song come on.

_They tell you a good girl is quiet_

_That you should never ask why_

'_Cuz it only makes it harder to fit in_

Who is singing this? I know I've heard it before. I wish I could think of it. "Caitlyn, I think that's Peggy." I said. "Oh my gosh! Wow, she's really great!" Caitlyn exclaimed. I was quiet then, and focused completely on the lyrics until the end of the song. Caitlyn had gotten a microphone from somewhere, and when Brown said, "It's officially the end of final jam," She ran off somewhere. After a minute or two a strange sound played and Caitlyn was back next to me.

I started to say, "How did you do that?" But she shushed me, and I heard Brown say, "Excuse me for just a moment." And he came over here. "It's the end of final jam," I said. He stepped over by me and said, "I was so hoping you'd catch on, not go out there, steal their hearts, and rock it puppet." And then he left. Caitlyn and I exchanged smiles and Caitlyn handing me the microphone, before running off to get to the keyboard at the other side of the stage. Here I go, I thought as the music started.

I walked out, held my breath, and looked towards where the judges should have been, only they weren't there. That threw me off balance a little, but when I had to, I started to sing, hoping Shane was in here, and put all my heart, soul, and apology into my song.

_I've always been the type of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_It's to let you know_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found _

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark _

_To dream about a life _

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seens _

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found _

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Then I heard a voice, singing

_You're the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

It was Shane! I saw the happiness in his face, heard the pure forgiveness in his voice and walked towards him. I may have not been the girl that he was looking for, but his forgiveness was enough.

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me _

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

I sang back to him.

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

And he started to sing along. And then, for the second time today, something clicked. I was the girl he was looking for!

_Now I've found _

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

When we were done singing, I was so happy. And he was holding my hand! I was defiantly falling for him, and falling hard.

**Did you like it?? You got another update in the same day-gasp! **

**Reasons you should review…**

**Tell me if you like it**

**Give me suggestions**

**Review just to say hi**

**So that I'll update faster**

**Reviews keep the man-eating lion in his cage!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
